Finally Realized
by ora-shini-gi
Summary: The beautiful Sakura is admired by everyone, but her childhood best friend is not. What would happen if the high school jock is attracted to the wonderful Sakura? My first CCS story! R+R please!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Finally realized  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them...unfortunately.. . Author notes: I don't know how the story goes actually, I do have a plot in mind.but.I'm not so sure I'll stick to it. So sorry if the story goes un- balanced. Heh heh~ Also, the characters will be OOC, ESPECIALLY Syaoran. The characters don't have magical powers and.the rest you'll find out later. Enjoy!~  
  
Special thanks and dedication to: My good 'ol friend..tiny stupid! Just want to say thanks and it was her persuasion that made me do this and..yeah.if you don't like it..then..lets just blame it on her!! j/k!~ U know I love ya!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*************** - Scene change  
  
  
  
  
  
And then the story begins..O.o.  
  
  
  
  
  
The beautiful, enthusiastic girl listened joyously to her friends and answered them whenever they spoke to her. She was sitting at her desk, trying to look for someone, but the people around her were making a difficult to do so.  
  
"Ne, what do you think about that Sakura?" a girl with black straight hair asked her.  
  
"Huh? Sorry Ayuya, I wasn't listening. Gomen" Sakura sank deeper into her seat, trying to conceal herself from the cluster of people around her, but she knew it was impossible. Finally she caught a pair of the brown she was searching for staring at her from the doorway.  
  
"Syaoran!" she exclaimed ecstatically. She turned her head to her peers and replied sincerely, "Sorry, but I have to go now! Ja~" Sakura rose from her seat, grabbed her backpack, and practically ran to the door, away from her friends who were yelling at her to come back, to the chestnut-haired guy, facing him face-to-face.  
  
Syaoran smiled meekly to Sakura, and was adjusting his glasses, but fumbling in doing so. Sakura smiled lovingly to him, giggling when she saw him stumbling. Grasping his hands into hers she pulled it gently towards the crowded halls.  
  
"Come on Syaoran, let's go outside to eat today."  
  
They went through the masses of people in the halls, but Syaoran looked around him, and ducked down him head a little when seeing people looking at him despicably. At last the two of them were outside the building. They went to a little hill off by to the shaded side of the school. Sakura leading the way, started to pick the exact spot she wanted to rest and eat. It was a nice secluded area, away from her peers, with an enormous tree planted on the soft ground, leaving bits of shades to rest under. Sakura sat down on the soft, pale grass around her, and tugged Syaoran's hand down, telling him to do the same. She pulled her backpack towards her and started to dig through it inside to find the things she needed. She brought out 2 lunchboxes and a jug full of water.  
  
Sakura laid out the trays of food neatly on the ground, and arranged them just the way she wanted them to be.  
  
"I made these stuff at home, but I'm not so sure it'll taste very good" she picked up a piece and put it towards Syaorans' mouth. "Here, take a bite"  
  
Syaoran hesitantly offered the food that was given to him, and both of them turned away; blushing heavily when they felt the bit of contact of skin; lip to fingers. Sakura turned her head slowly, shyly glancing at Syaoran nervously. "Ne..what do you think?"  
  
Syaoran tried to say something but all it came out was a bunch of mmfs'. Sakura giggled, "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Syaoran blushed even more and after he swallowed the last food in his mouth, he replied, "It's good."  
  
Sakura pouted cutely, "Just good?" He smiled kindly, "Fine, its delicious, the finest food I ever tasted."  
  
Sakura laughed happily, "I knew it!"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura abruptly covered her hands over her mouth, "Hehee~ forget about my little outburst there." She laughed nervously, putting her hand behind her head sheepishly. Syaoran had to smile at her.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
"Hey, where's Sakura?" was the question of the day around the school during lunchtime. A jock, Taratsu Yamari was his name, asked everyone in school to find his beautiful girlfriend, or so he thought. Almost every girl swoons over him when he was near, and every guy lowers himself under him when he comes. Most girls throw themselves at his feet, with his good looks, his sapphire eyes, and his soft blond hair, its no mystery that he was the most popular guy in school. Taratsu ruled the school territory, either the students admired him or was scared of him.  
  
Taratsu pulled the closest person next to him and asked the same question over and over again, but this time, he got his answer.  
  
"Do you know where she went?" he squeezed the little boys' arm tightly.  
  
"I - I saw her going that way, with a guy" he pointed shakily at the direction where Sakura went. Taratsu glared severely, tightening the boy's arm. "A guy?" The little boy nodded with fright. Taratsu immediately let go of the now bruised arm and ran to the direction where the boy pointed previously.  
  
Taratsu finally arrived at his destination, and didn't like what he saw. HIS Sakura was with a guy, a nerd no less, and was laughing. He glared at the boy, and started his way towards them with vicious steps.  
  
"Sakura"  
  
Sakura raised her head up with a smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared when she saw Taratsu. It was replaced with a more confused look, and she exclaimed, "Oh! Taratsu, what brings you here?"  
  
Taratsu turned his head and glared at the guy before him, "What are you doing with Sakura? What makes you think you can hang around with her?" Syaoran looked at the ground and said nothing.  
  
Sakura frowned, "There's nothing wrong with Syaoran hanging out with me."  
  
Taratsu looked at his surroundings. Precious food was all around them. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up forcefully. He looked at the food and kicked it harshly towards Syaoran, making the food spill all over him. With a satisfied grin, he dragged the stunned Sakura away.  
  
Syaoran sat motionless; staring at the now ruined food around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Waaaaaaaaa~ finished!! I know its kind of stupid but..oh well! I'm just glad that I finally wrote a fanfic that'll shut my friend up!! There!! U happy?!? *SIGH~ glad that's over with!! I'll be much appreciated if u guys review this story!! I know it's not the greatest, but I'll mean a lot!! Alright now...I'm gonna go to sleep~ *YAAAWWWNNN* so sleepy~~~~  
  
Toodles!~ ^^ 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Finally Realized  
  
Disclaimer: WAAAAAAAAAH!!! DON'T OWN THEM!! WAAAAAH!!!!  
  
A/N: Nothing much to say...just.thank you for ur reviews!! I know its only..3~ hehe~ but hey~ a review is a review~ just like to say thanks to..macaroni-cheeze, Dark-Lighten-Shadow, and Kan-chan! Thank you!! Anyhoo~ I know this story is kind of...plotless.but..oh well!~ Enjoy the story then!!  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
************ - Scene change  
  
  
  
  
  
and the story begins...again...o.O  
  
  
  
  
  
Taratsu practically dragged Sakura behind the school building, away from everybody. The auburn, haired girl attempted to pull her wrist out of his firm handgrip, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Why'd you do that for?" Sakura furiously yelled, "Syaoran didn't do anything to you! And why did you brought me here!"  
  
"He deserve what he got, and I was saving you from a huge amount of humiliation from the whole school!" Taratsu yelled back, still grasping Sakura's wrist with immense force. " If any of the students found you with that - that nerd! You'll be the laughing stock!"  
  
"I don't care what people will think of me! I'd rather be with him than those other people that hang around with me! Now let go! You're hurting my arm!" Sakura tried pulling her hand out of his grasp again, but no avail, he was just too strong.  
  
Taratsu dropped her wrist immediately, but he didn't apologized for hurting her. "You would rather be with him?! Do you know what people do to people like him? They beat them up!" Taratsu took a deep breath. "Look, just hang out with me. You're already popular in this school. If people see you with me, then you'll be more popular than you are now."  
  
Sakura was speechless. "Is that all you care about? Popularity? For your information, Syaoran's my best friend since kindergarten. I'm not going to leave him just because you think it'll ruin my reputation." She spat at him disgustedly.  
  
Taratsu glared at her fiercely. "You may not care, but I do. I won't let my girl hanging out with people like him."  
  
"Your girl?" Sakura exclaimed. "When was I 'your girl'?!"  
  
Taratsu was about to retort back to her but then he was caught off when he heard a noise. He looked passed Sakura, and saw behind her, a group of tittering girls walking towards his way.  
  
"Taratsu! Hi!" one of the girls exclaimed when they reached him, trying to push Sakura out of the way of their view of the handsome jock. Sakura almost lost her balance, but she regained it quickly. She glared at the girls, then at Taratsu, but then she realized that he was ignoring her completely, for he was too engrossed with the bunch of girls flirting with him. With a disgusted grunt, she ran off to find her best friend, hoping that he didn't leave.  
  
She ran off to their place that they were eating at, when she arrived there, her heart sunk when she saw only her lunchbox sitting on the pale grass.  
  
"First I get dragged off by him, leaving Syaoran by himself. Now I'm left all alone" Sakura whispered sadly to herself.  
  
Sakura walked slowly to the tree that was shading the whole rest place, and sat down on the ground with a thud. Leaning against the huge, gigantic trunk, she let out a big sigh, and looked at the food that was on the ground before her. She gingerly picked it up with her delicate hand and threw it with all her might, out into the open in front of her. Her eyes followed the food, and saw that it reached to the far end of the patch of grass.  
  
While she was intently looking at it with grief in her eyes, she lowered her hand to find another morsel to throw, but she felt nothing except the luscious grass she was sitting on.  
  
She looked down and realized for the first time that the food that was supposed to be around her was all gone. The pasture around her was bare. She frowned a little, and pondered for a minute.  
  
Odd...  
  
She roamed her eyes on the grass, and then she saw her lunchbox. She stared at it more closely and saw a little piece of grass sticking out of it. She pulled the lunchbox towards her and opened it.  
  
Her eyes grew big with astonishment when she saw all her food was neatly arranged inside. She opened the second lunchbox, to see if it was the same as the first, but then she saw something different. She saw a little paper that was folded carefully, was gently put inside. On the petite paper, there was one word. Sakura.  
  
Sakura tenderly drew the paper out and saw it was a letter instead. With a frown still pastured on her face, she opened it with care, and saw that it was a short letter..  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
I couldn't leave all these valued food on the ground. It doesn't seem right. So I hope you don't mind that I put it all back into your lunchbox. I know it's all dirty and ruin to eat, but I didn't want any ants to eat it, when even I can't. Sounds selfish huh. I got your backpack too, just in case it won't get stolen or anything. I'll give it to you when I see you. I just want to thank you for taking your time to make this food for me. I really appreciate it. Sorry I didn't stick around. I have to do something. So don't be down! You know I prefer to see a smile on your face instead of a frown.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
When she finished the last word, Sakura smiled.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
HAH HA!~ yea!~ I finished!! Whoohoo! Now I can finally rest in peace!! I know this chapter is corny, but..eeh~ And yet again..I know this fanfic is not the greatest, but like I said before, it'll mean a lot if any of you would review!! Oh! And sorry if there's any grammar mistake, spelling, and blah blah and stuff~ I did use spellcheck, but..sometimes it doesn't check EVERYTHING. Now I'm off to sleep!! Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~~~~  
  
Toodles!~ ^^ 


	3. chapter 3

Title : Finally Realized  
  
Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own them....shucks..  
  
Special thanks to: All the people who reviewed!!! Thank you!! To.Kan-chan, Kari, Ai no Senshi, StarChild, poisend Cherry, archangemon, Time Warp, and my loving friend!!!! Thank you!!!  
  
A/N: I don't want to change Syaoran's personality yet, because I think it's a bit to soon, so I'm gonna wait for awhile to change it. Sorry!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And the story begins..yet again.O.o  
  
Syaoran silently walked through the halls of Yososhi High School wishing an hoping with all his might that no one would notice him, so he won't turn black and blue with bruises by the end of school.  
  
He finally arrived at his secret sanctuary, his humble abode; the school's own private library. Syaoran quietly opened its wooden doors, making a little "squeak" along the way. The kind, old librarian from the reference desk looked up from what she was currently doing, saw him and smiled sincerely at him. Syaoran shyly did the same. The librarian then resumed back to her work.  
  
Syaoran continued to walk until he was where he usually sat, at the very end corner of the library, the place where he usually sat. He laid down both backpack he was carrying, brought out a battered old book from his own book bag, and started to read where he left off from his favorite English novel, Romeo and Juliet. After a few minutes passed, he started to visualize in his mind what he was reading from his eyes. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't felt the light touch on his shoulder. The incomer cleared its throat to get his attention once again, but as the last time, no avail. With an exasperated sigh, the person stood in front of Syaoran and announced his name again, but with a small force in its voice added. That startled Syaoran to a large extent it made him accidentally drop the book from his hands to the persons toe in front of him.  
  
"ITAAIIIIIIII!!!!!" the girl was hopping on one foot, while the other foot was clutched from her grasp.  
  
Syaoran immediately started apologizing to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Are you all right? Do you need to go to the nurses' office? Are you all right? I'm terribly, deeply sorry. I didn't mean to do that"  
  
The girl sat down on the chair next to him, placed her foot onto the little table in front of her, and started to massage her foot lightly. She shook him off with a wave of her hand. "Its alright, I shouldn't have scared you in the first place anyways."  
  
Syaoran gingerly picked up the book that was lying on the ground and placed it slowly on his lap. "I'm still sorry for dropping the book on your toe. Do you need to go the nurses office?"  
  
The petite girl shook her head, "No, its not that bad. I'm not going to die or anything like that. I think I can make it through by the time school ends." She lowered her feet onto he ground and turned to Syaoran.  
  
"So, what are you doing here all by yourself?"  
  
Syaoran looked around from him, to his left to right. The girl seated next to him eyed him oddly, "Who're you looking for?"  
  
"Oh, you were referring to me?" Syaoran pointed a finger to his chest.  
  
The girl copied his movements he was doing before; looking left to right then back at him. "I don't see anyone else."  
  
"Oh." Syaoran gradually raised the book that was currently on his lap to her view, and gave her a little "duh" look.  
  
"I know that, but why aren't you outside? It's a nice day to be out-doors."  
  
Syaoran answered by shrugging his shoulders carelessly. He started to fiddle with the book in his hands, for he was becoming nervous; conversations weren't his great obsession to do with people. The only person he can talk freely to is Sakura, but sometimes it still made him nervous to carry out a long conversation with her.  
  
Syaoran was actually surprised that she asked him such a thing. He thought that everyone knew that he had no friends, only Sakura, and people are shill shocked that the most well known girl in this school hangs out with him.  
  
The answer he gave her made her frown slightly. "You don't like to go outside at lunchtime?"  
  
Again, a small shrug came for his answer. "I don't like to be around a lot of people, it makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
The girl nodded her head slowly, "I see..So..do you want me to leave you alone then?"  
  
Syaoran shook his slowly, "Its okay. I think I can handle one person."  
  
She beamed happily.  
  
"What about you then?" Syaoran asked very quietly.  
  
The girl leaned closer to him. "What did you say?"  
  
Syaoran said a bit more loudly, "Why are you here if you like the out doors so much?"  
  
She smiled widely. "I sometimes help the librarian during lunch time so she won't have to run all over the place all the time. I like it here. Books are my kind of style to do. It's more relaxing and fun than hanging out with bunch of people. Usually people don't come here often to read at lunch, but you do." She emphasized 'you' by poking him lightly on his arm. "That's why I came to talk to you today."  
  
Syaoran sat there taking all the information she gave him.  
  
"I've wanted to talk to you for a long time ever since I was placed into your math class." She blushed madly right after she said that. She quickly lowered her gaze to her hands.  
  
Syaoran grew red to his cheeks also; no one ever spoke to him since his first year in high school, let alone wanting to speak to him.  
  
Both stayed still for a long time, but Syaoran broke the silence with a hesitant but confused question, "You're in my math class?" Syaoran still kept his head low. The girl looked up, still a bit pink on her delicate cheeks, and replied aghast, "You didn't know that?" Syaoran shook his head. She studied him for a few seconds, " Do you even know who I am?"  
  
Syaoran awkwardly shook his head again, feeling embarrassed.  
  
The girl smiled again, more widely than before, cleared her throat, and raised her hand up to him. She carefully announced her name clearly, "I'm Miaki Yamari."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HA-HA!! I have finally finished!!! Whoohoo!!! I know that this chapter Sakura NEVER showed up, but I had to put my own character in. Did anybody got the last name? Sounds familiar? I know, I know, its been overused ~so~ many times..I think...but.oh well!~ I just hope that this chapter kind of made sense. So.please review!!! Review review review!!! If there's any grammar mistakes, sorry!!! I'll try to do better next time..if there is gonna be a next time..hmm...so you must review! Please?~ ok, enough groveling. I have to go to sleep now..man.I just noticed that I always finish my stories right when I have to go to sleep.hmmm.  
  
Toodles!~ ^^ 


	4. chapter 4

Title: Finally Realized  
  
Disclaimer: Let's see~ *looks around my collection* There's a picture of Li that had been through a lot with my eternal hugging, a doll made out of some kind of straw that kind of resembles Eriol. but. no.. I don't think I own CCS yet. *sigh~ darn.  
  
A/N: Some people say that they don't like on how Syaoran is being characterized, but this is how the story is going to be, so I should've mentioned before that this is an A/U fic. And I'm sorry for those that wanted Syaoran to be the 'cool' guy, but I guess I want to try something different and not so much used all the time in stories. But Syaoran won't be totally gay, just.. Shy. So, please enjoy!~ and again, I'm deeply sorry!!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
******** - Scene Change  
  
".." - Talking  
  
'.' - Thoughts  
  
and the story resumes..again?..O.o  
  
'When is this class going to end?' Sakura stared intently at the clock that was ticking away slowly. All the kids around her tried getting her interest, but she wasn't paying any attention to anyone except to the damn clock in front of the room. 'Man, I bet that device is going slower than usual just to torture me,' Sakura groaned with frustration. 'I need to see Syaoran.'  
  
A girl with straight black hair named Kira nudged Sakura in the ribs. "Hey Sakura! We heard that you're going out with Taratsu again. Man! I wish it was me instead," she exclaimed dreamily, starring off to space. All the girls nodded their heads, while the guys shook their heads jealously. One of the girls said with envy, "I would hold hands with him all day, and kiss him, and hug hi-"  
  
That got Sakura's attention. She quickly turned her head to Kira, "What? Who told you that?"  
  
Kira returned her gaze back to Sakura, "Huh? It's all over school."  
  
"What?!" Sakura jumped out of her seat abruptly, making her chair crash harshly to the concrete floor. Everybody looked up towards Sakura. The teacher glanced up from his textbook. "Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai!" Sakura furiously bowed her head again and again. The teacher gave her an odd look, but then presumed on with his teaching.  
  
Sakura slumped back into her seat.  
  
"Sakura? You alright?" Kira stared at her strangely.  
  
"No." Sakura buried herself in her arms. "I can't believe he told everyone that same rumor again. Why can't he just leave me alone?" she mumbled in her arms.  
  
"You mean it's not true?" Kira asked her with excitement. Sakura started to reply back but then the shrilling sound of the bell interrupted her speech.  
  
"Now class, make sure you finish assignment 1-30 from your math book. It's due first thing in the morning!" The teacher announced loudly over the chatter of students. Everybody was rushing out the door, trying to get home while pushing Sakura along with them, but a voice called out to Sakura throughout the stampede of students.  
  
"Sakura! Kira! I've been meaning to ask - " but she was immediately cut off when Sakura stumbled onto the hard, cold ground.  
  
"Sakura! Are you alright?" The same girl asked. She had wavy, raven-colored hair whose name was Katsuki Naratsu asked. She was about 5'8, had slender legs that every girl was jealous of, and was one of the girls that every girl wishes to be. Katsuki and Kira both helped Sakura up by grasping her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Sakura stood up, dusting her skirt with her hands without a tint of embarrassment shown on her face. "I guess I shouldn't stop so suddenly when all these kids are pushing, huh," she laughed quietly. When she was finished, she raised her delicate head up. "Did you want something?"  
  
Katsuki eyed her with worry, but she set that aside and said, "I was about to remind both of you that the cheerleading tryouts are today. You guys do remember that we're suppose to judge them right?"  
  
Kira bobbed her head but Sakura did the opposite.  
  
"It's today?" Sakura's eyes went wide with shock and realization. "I forgot all about that!"  
  
"You forgot? I've been reminding all of the cheerleaders that we need every one of them to help judge the newcomers at every practice meeting we had." Katsuki sighed with a tint of annoyance. "Well, I guess I have to inform that we're short one person," and with that Katsuki started to walk away.  
  
"No! No, I'll be there." Sakura ran up to Katsuki.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to tell Syaoran that I won't be walking home with him today." Sakura replied with disappointment. 'But maybe I can ask him to stay with me while I judge.' Sakura smiled inwardly at that thought.  
  
Katsuki and Kira both wrinkled their nose with a disgusted look. "Are you still hanging out with that boy?" Katsuki asked.  
  
Sakura frowned a little. "What? Of course. He's my best friend," she stated like it was the obvious thing. "Why? Is there something wrong with that?" she looked at both of them.  
  
Kira shrugged her shoulders carelessly, "No, it's just that people are starting rumors about you and him."  
  
"What? I thought people are starting to start rumors about me involving with Taratsu."  
  
"Yeah, that too."  
  
Sakura shook her head with confusion. "Huh? Then what are they saying about Syaoran and me now? That we're together?" Kira nodded her head. "We're not! We're just friends!"  
  
Kira was about to reply but Katsuki interrupted her. "It doesn't matter. What matters now is that we have to go to the field and start judging."  
  
"Wait, I'll be there in a sec. Just start judging without me. I'll be back soon," and with that Sakura ran out the door before any of them could reply to find the person she was dreaming about the whole period before.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Sakura went out of the school building and ran straight to the tree where she always meets Syaoran after school. 'I hope he's still there.' By having the long conversation with her fellow cheerleaders, she was late for 30 minutes. When she arrived near the tree, she was relieved when she saw him standing under the shade of the flowers that the tree blossomed. Sakure smiled happily. 'He's still here. Waiting for me like the perfect gentleman he is.' Sakura stopped abruptly. 'Eh? When did I start thinking about him like that?'  
  
Syaoran turned her head towards Sakura's direction and noticed that she standing a few feet away from him. His face lit up. "Sakura!" he yelled out, but for a regular person's hearing, it was merely a soft whisper. But he saw that Sakura hadn't move from her position, so he quietly walked towards her.  
  
When he was a foot apart from her, he detected that she still hadn't acknowledged his presence. Syaoran raised his hand to her until it was right in front of her view, and waved a little. That seemed to bring her back to reality, and when Sakura realized her spacing off, she started to blush madly.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura?"  
  
"I'm fine! I'm fine! I guess I dozed off a little there." Sakura laughed nervously.  
  
Syaoran stared at her with amusement, "How can you doze off when you're standing?"  
  
"Huh? Well-well.. I just can!" Sakura stuck out her tongue to him. Syaoran chuckled while shaking his head.  
  
"Anyways, here."  
  
Sakura looked down and saw her bookbag grasped in his hands. "Huh? Oh yeah! Thank you Syaoran!" Sakura grabbed her bookbag with her hand and hugged the person in front of her with her other arm around his neck.  
  
Syaoran blushed heavily like he always does whenever Sakura came in contact of him, but when Sakura became conscious of what she was doing, she immediately let go. She too started to blush a little. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No, it's okay." Syaoran started to look someplace else, trying to put his sight onto something else other than his friend.  
  
"So, should we leave right now then?" he quietly asked.  
  
"Oh! I can't!"  
  
Syaoran returned his gaze back onto Sakura.  
  
"I forgot that I have to judge for cheerleading tryouts today."  
  
"Oh," Syaoran stated. "Oh, okay then. Then I should just -" Syaoran was about to leave and say good-by but an arm instantaneously wrapped around his.  
  
"But you can stay with me if you want to." Sakura asked, now with her blushing level on maximum. Hoping that he'll say yes. Syaoran paused for a minute.  
  
"Wait with you?"  
  
"Yeah, please Syaoran?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"How about if I don't want to?"  
  
'Huh?' Sakura heart dropped, but then she saw on his face that he was smiling. 'Syaoran no baka.' Sakura said to herself. 'Scaring me like that.'  
  
"Please, oh pretty please Syaoran?" Sakura hugged him tighter, putting on her best puppy-dog look.  
  
"Don't do that Sakura. You know that I can't say no to that face." Syaoran tried looking away from her.  
  
Sakura broadly smiled. "I know. That's why I'm doing it."  
  
Syaoran hung his head dramatically with defeat. "Fine. I'll stay with you."  
  
"Ha ha! I knew that you couldn't say no to me Syaoran Li. Now come on! They're waiting for us." Sakura, still holding onto his arm, dragged him to the field area, but a girl's voice interrupted their rate of movement, and called out Syaoran's name. They both turned their heads to the girl that was running up to them.  
  
"Syaoran! Hold on!"  
  
"Miaki!" Syaoran declared with surprise. "What are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
When Miaki reached to them she answered, "I was tutoring this one kid that my teacher assigned me to teach and I'm telling you, he's a drag."  
  
Syaoran nodded his head, "I see.."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, and to the girl he was talking to, and back to Syaoran again. And the only thing in her mind was a big question mark.  
  
Sakura nudged her elbow to Syaoran's side and when he glanced at her, she pointed with her head to Miaki's direction. With the recognition of what she was trying to say, he presented both of them.  
  
"I met Miaki when I was in the library today."  
  
"Yeah, and after I was babbling on for hours, he finally had the courage to ask me my name. I thought he knew me before but I guess I was mistaken." Miaki eyed Syaoran with a playful glare.  
  
Syaoran ducked his head sheepishly.  
  
"AND, he didn't know that I was even in his math class." Both Miaki and Syaoran laughed. Sakura let go of Syaoran's arm and laughed politely but was still wondering on how Syaoran opened to this girl so quickly. 'When I first Syaoran, I even had to make him try to say one word to me. How did she break though his shell on the first day?'  
  
Sakura knew that her best friend was immensely self-conscience around people and the more Syaoran and Miaki talked, the less she felt pleasant towards this girl, and then the unexpected question came rushing to her mind, making her panic inside. 'Do you like her? No, no,' Sakura shook her head, 'Syaoran doesn't like anybody.' She reminded herself. 'So. do I like him then?' Sakura stared at him.  
  
"Its pretty late right now," Miaki stated, looking down on to her wristwatch. "So do you mind if I walk with you Syaoran? I need help with my homework anyways." And to both of the best friends bewilderment, Miaki attached herself to Syaoran's other arm.  
  
Sakura looked intently at where Miaki came in contact with Syaoran. 'They're acting like they've known each other for a lifetime.'  
  
Now Syaoran, who was blushing extremely, tried to get out of the grasp of Miaki gently. He raised his arm out of Miaki's hold, and backed away a little bit, bringing Sakura along with him.  
  
"I-I'm suppose to go with Sakura to the cheerleading tryouts."  
  
"Cheerleading tryouts?"  
  
"Oh shoot! We have to go now Syaoran! They're going to kill me!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Wait, does Syaoran have to go with you? I mean, he's just going to stand there and do nothing but watch."  
  
"Well I guess that's true, but-" Sakura stated.  
  
"So can't Syaoran just walk me home for today?"  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran. "I guess he can walk with you if he wants to." Sakura slowly said. 'Please say no, please say no.'  
  
"But I already said I'll go with you though." Syaoran stared at Sakura. "And I don't feel comfortable about you walking home alone." Syaoran said with a frown.  
  
"It'll be alright, I'll be fine." Sakura tried to smile happily.  
  
"Are you sure?" he questioned.  
  
"I'll be fine! And Miaki here needs to be protected by you today too."  
  
"Protect?"  
  
"Yeah, protect" Sakura replied back with a huff.  
  
"Okay, if you're alright about this."  
  
"I'm alright, now go, shoo!" Sakura gently pushed him, but her heart wanted her to do the opposite.  
  
"I'll come by your house later on. Just to make sure you got home safe, ok?" he announced quietly to her.  
  
"Yeah, you better." Sakura waved good-bye to him, and she saw him waving back.  
  
"Come on Syaoran." Miaki urged him to follow her. "I need to ask you about the problem number 26. I don't' know whether the parabola goes up or down.."  
  
Sakura dropped her hand to her side and started to walk to where the tryouts were being held, holding onto her bag tightly, wishing that it were her that was walking with him.  
  
Sakura vigorously shook her head. 'It's just him walking her home, nothing big, nothing big' Sakura told herself. 'He's just walking her home being the perfect gentleman he is. Don't be selfish Sakura.' She slowly came to a stop. 'But then why am I getting worked up over this little thing?'  
  
*********************************************  
  
finally~~ finished~~~ aahh~ I feel refreshed now~ but I'm not satisfied on how I wrote the ending though.. It was kind of weird and dull, huh.. And I was trying not to use the same words over and over. but I guess that didn't work out well did it?..and, it seems to me that this story is going a bit too fast for my liking. *sigh~ so many problems. oh well~ I'm too tired right now, so I'm sorry if there's any mistake because I'm too lazy to read it over~ ^^;  
  
If there is a major mistake, then please tell me!! And review too!! Hehehee~ and like before, I'm gonna go to sleep now. It's past midnight!! So please review!! It'll make my life happier!!! And I thank you for those that reviewed, and even though it wasn't much, I'm really grateful!!  
  
Toodles!~ ^^ 


	5. chapter 5

Title: Finally Realized  
  
Disclaimer: Again, not mine. Boo-hoo~ ;____;  
  
A/N: Haw! Back again!~ *sigh~ even though not a lot of people reviewed this story, I'm still continuing it..I.hope... Anyhoo~ just wrote this chapter cause I was bored during my winter break. ^^; Just like to thank those who reviewed, friend?, emerald wolf1, and winkie. Love ya lots! *Muah*  
  
Aaahhh yeah~ forgot to mention. There will be some curse words, but it won't be too bad. Or that's what I think. Sorry if it offends anybody.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
****** - Scene change  
  
". . . . . . . " - talking  
  
'. . . . . . . ' - thinking  
  
Aaannndd~ the story resumes...O.o  
  
After the try-outs for the newcomers had ended, Sakura silently walked back home alone through the quiet street in her hometown. Sakura waited 15 minutes for Syaoran to come, hoping that he'll somehow escape from the stealer-that-took-her-friend-away-just-so-that-she-can-be-with-him-while- she-can't girl that Sakura graciously named her, but her wish never came true.  
  
Kicking a loose gravel along her way, Sakura pouted cutely, swinging her bag carelessly around and around, not concerning about anything around her.  
  
*Thwack*  
  
"Sheesh Sakura, watch where you're swinging that thing, it almost poked my eye out!"  
  
Sakura stopped and immediately shot her head up, but instantly felt disappointed and somewhat annoyed when she realized that it was only Touya.  
  
"Oh, it's only you," Sakura glumly stated, looking away from her brother and started walking back home, staring at the ground.  
  
Touya yelled back, "What do you mean 'it's only me'? Who else would I be?" but Sakura ignored him.  
  
Sensing that something happened to the little kaju, Touya hopped off his bike and strolled alongside her. "Oi, What's wrong with you?" asking her a bit more gently.  
  
Sakura, still staring at the sidewalk, replied nonchalantly, "Nothing's wrong." Touya stared at her, "It doesn't look like nothing's wrong."  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and said, "Just some things happened at school today," shrugging a little, "Nothing big," she added. Finally glancing back at her brother, she noticed someone was missing. "Huh? Where's Yukito-kun?"  
  
"Oh, Yukito. He said he had to go home early today to work on a project he's doing in class." Touya gave her an amusing look. "Why, do you miss him?"  
  
"N-no. Just wondering where he was." Sakura blushed slightly. 'Not like the certain someone she was suppose to be with right now.'  
  
"Where is the brat anyways? Doesn't he usually walk you home everyday?" Touya's voice shattered her back to 'the problem'.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura's shoulders slumped slowly. "He had to walk with someone else home today. Said that she needed 'help' on her homework today." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Like she needed any help from anybody if she's a tutor at school," Sakura muttered to herself.  
  
"Did you say something?" Touya held a confused look.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no. It's nothing." Sakura smiled at her brother. With a big sigh, she announced aloud, "We better get home soon. It's getting late." Making herself comfortable on the back of her brother's bike, she motioned him to hop on.  
  
While they were riding back home, Sakura heard Touya mumbling softly, "With someone else? Hmph, never knew he had it in him..."  
  
****************************  
  
When they reached home, Sakura hopped off the bike, but was pulled back when strong, muscular arms in-circled around her slim waist. With a tiny yelp, Sakura dropped her bag, and swiftly craned her head to the side to see who is was. Taratsu.  
  
"Did you miss me?" he whispered in Sakura's ear.  
  
Struggling out of his grip, she hissed, "No, and I would appreciate if you wouldn't touch me."  
  
Chuckling deeply, he tightened his grip and answered, "And why would I do that?"  
  
"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?"  
  
Realizing that he wasn't alone, he loosened his grip, but not too loose to let Sakura out of his hold. Slowly turning he turned his gaze to Touya, he conversed casually, "Touya. How's it going? Heard that you made the soccer team this season."  
  
Scoffing, Touya glared at Taratsu fiercely. "How's it going my ass, now get your hands off of her."  
  
With an annoyed sigh, he reluctantly unwrapped his arms. Sakura quickly went away from him. Retrieving her book bag from the ground, she gave Taratsu a vile look, but turned around went to go inside. Turning her gaze back to her brother, she said, "I'm going in."  
  
Taratsu lingered at the door where Sakura had just closed. Shaking his head with amusement, he looked back at the only figure standing on the front yard. Taratsu knew better to mess with Touya.  
  
If Taratsu were the eyesight for every girl in his school, then Touya would have been the ideal boyfriend in every town. When Touya had been enrolled into Yososhi High, he swelled every girl's heart with content, alongside with Yukito of course. Everybody knew that Touya was well known throughout his school year, and some people even think that that was how Sakura became popular.  
  
Giving Taratsu a cold glare, Touya pulled his bike towards him, and silently left the arrogant boy.  
  
Forming a visible smirk, Taratsu whispered out loud, "Just you wait, you'll be in my hands no matter what."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Yay!~ Finished! Wow~ this chapter went nowhere. Huh. Ahh well~ Sorry this chapter is pretty short. Just can't think of anything rite now. Like in chapter three, one of the main characters did not show again. ^^; Sorry~ But I'll include him next time! And I'll make sure to add more S/S scenes later on. ^_~ Please review!!  
  
Oh! And I'll be extremely, immensely, intensely overjoyed if someone can become my beta reader for me! Because I seriously need one! And another reason is because I didn't actually proofread this chapter...he he he... Too tired~ *grins sheepishly* 


End file.
